


To Experiment

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets roped into helping Kise with one of his sexual experimentations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Posted last year on my tumblr but I have decided to upload it here.

"I think we need to do more kinky things when we have sex, Daikicchi."

”..Huh?”

Aomine blinked as he stared at the pouted expression his  _husband_  was giving him. That’s right, husband. The blonde was leaning forward on the table, his hands propped up underneath his chin. Usually it was Aomine who referred to doing perverted things in bed, so when it was  _Kise_  that mentioned it, Aomine got suspicious. 

Kise Ryouta was a 25 year old pilot and has been Aomine’s best friend (besides Kuroko) and lover since middle school. His blonde locks had grown longer, his hair now styled. He had side bangs that flowed to the left and framed his pale face. Caramel eyes had grown more mature, losing some of the playfulness they use to have but Kise still acted like a child sometimes. He wore the same silver ring that Aomine wore, wrapped right around his right ring finger. 

Aomine Daiki was also 25 years old and was a local city cop. His hair had grown slightly longer as well, the dark blue strands hanging around his face. He was drinking tea, the cup up to his mouth, his navy colored eyes staring questionably at the male in front of him, his ring glinting in the kitchen light.

"More things? Like what exactly? We’ve done BDSM, role play, cross dressing, fucking in a number of public places, and sex toys. What else do you want to do or try out?"

The tan man smirked as he watched his lover’s face grow red as he listed all the things he had done, knowing that the blonde was thinking back on all those times.

"T-There is! There’s something else!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Anal fisting."

Aomine spitted out his tea that he happened to be drinking and stared in disbelief at the serious face of Kise.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"But Ryouta, I hear that it’s pai-"

"I read into it! And I heard about it from some others…it may hurt at first and it takes a lot of prepping, but they say the feel of being so stretched out, feeling the widening of the fingers inside of you, feels really good!"  

A barely noticeable blush covered the cop’s face as he heard the detailed explanation of why the blonde wanted to try…. _that_. He thought it over, not really knowing if it would feel good or not. No doubt it’d be sexy to see Kise so spread open, his lower orifice gaping as it accumulated his fist and part of his arm, his fingers spreading apart inside the anal cavern. And…the fact that Kise trusted him so much to want to do this with him, made him want to try it as well.

"Fine..let’s try it. But if it becomes too painful or too unsafe, we’re stopping."

Aomine loved Kise and was not going to be the one to cause any tears or serious pain.

The blonde’s face lit up as he heard his husband agreeing to the matter and got up and wrapped his arms around the other, sitting down on Aomine’s lap.

"Thank you Daikicchi!"

"Yeah."

They then slowly went in for a sweet kiss, the bluenette wrapping his arms around his blonde. Soon Aomine’s tongue was inside Kise’s mouth, tangling the tongue inside the orifice with his. As it got hotter and saliva dripped in and out of both mouths, Aomine picked up his partner, the blonde wrapping his legs around firm hips, pressing his erection into the other as he was carried into their bedroom. 

Clothes were pulled at, ripped off, and dropped randomly as they toppled naked on to the bed, Kise beneath Aomine. They continued making out the whole time until they finally broke apart, both panting for air. But they didn’t pause for long. Aomine moved down, marking a pale neck as Kise turned his head to let the other have more access and moved his arms over a strong muscular back before gripping taunt tan cheeks. 

It was when Aomine was sucking on Kise’s nipples like a newborn baby, and twisting and turning the harden nubs until they were red and puckered, that Kise had reached over the nightstand to pull out a large unopened bottle of lube. 

"Daiki..ngh..here.."

The tan male looked up, taking the lube bottle as he leaned in and kissed swollen lips once more. He slowly opened it, a little nervous as he poured the lube on his fingers. 

Sensing Aomine’s hesitation and nervousness, Kise wrapped his arms around his husband, and in a soft comforting voice he said, “It’s okay Daiki. Just start it off like you usually do. I trust you.”

The words seemed to soothe the cop as he nodded and moved down Kise’s body, pale legs spreading apart. Aomine poured some lube on to the revealed pucker, causing the blonde to yelp at the sudden cool, jell like substance on an intimate part of his body. This reaction caused the bluenette to chuckle, making the other get annoyed and in retaliation, lifting his legs up to muscular shoulders and quickly closing them, squeezing the tan face between his calves. 

"Ryouta!"

The blonde stuck his tongue out as he let his husband go and spread his legs back out again on the bed. Aomine gave a slight smirk as he slid a slick finger without warning inside Kise. 

"Ngh! D-Daiki!"

"Ah…oops, sorry."

The other wasn’t sorry at all and the pilot was about to give the man above him a slight kick until the digit inside of him started moving, causing him to pause and give a slight groan instead. Kise’s body quickly relaxed, letting Aomine slide a second finger into him. He gave soft pants and moans, giving a sharp gasp as the third finger made its way inside. The tan man littered the other’s upper body with kisses, moving up to give the blonde a deep kiss. Three fingers was how much they usually went up to before Aomine will then enter with his penis. But this time, it was going to be more fingers. 

“ _Ryouta_ ,” whispered Aomine as soon as they broke the kiss. He was looking into glazed over amber, waiting for the okay to keep going.

"It’s okay, Daiki." Kise gave a charming smile, one that almost caused Aomine to blush. Almost. 

Aomine grabbed the lube and poured some on his ring finger and thumb, and added some more to Kise’s asshole, and touched the outside edges of the stretched hole, and slowly pushed forward, giving pressure for the hole to let it inside. As it was finally let inside, Aomine slowly sunk it in while stroking Kise’s manhood. He felt the other moan out, a moan of both pain and pleasure. 

"Daiki…"

"What is it?"

"I can feel it."

"Huh?"

Kise gave a seductive smile as he gazed into the navy eyes he loved so much. 

"I can feel your  _ring_.” 

Aomine almost lost it then. He almost gave into the temptation of taking his fingers out and saying fuck the fisting and fuck instead. But he kept his cool, leaning down to suck on  the blonde’s dick as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of the hole, letting Kise adjust without hurting him.

When the time came to add in the last and final appendage, Aomine’s thumb, the tan man took in Kise’s cock to the hilt in his mouth, at the same time pushing in his thumb, causing the pilot to scream out. Pale hands gripped the white bed sheets as Kise didn’t know whether he was feeling good or not. He felt Aomine slide his fingers around and give a particular hard suck at the same time, doing it on repeat until the blonde was ready for the bluenette to push more in. When the cop did, when Aomine’s hand was in him, Kise came. His hips lifted up and he moaned out the other’s name as his semen ran down the tan male’s throat. 

The blonde was on sensitivity overdrive as he felt himself clench and spasm around the fist inside of him and watched as Aomine let the cock drop from his mouth. Kise saw the saliva that had connected the top of his penis head to red lips break as Aomine looked at him with an erotic look. His cock didn’t lose it’s hardness. He was still turned on. He felt  _so good_. It had hurt a bit, but Aomine had been gentle and pleasured him in the process. Kise shivered in pleasure as he truly felt the hand that he had countless times held, the hand that had dribbled, shot, and handled a basketball with so much talent, was inside of him. 

"Are you alright?" whispered Aomine as he kissed Kise’s tear stained cheeks.

The blonde nodded. “More…give me more Daiki.”

They kissed as Aomine slowly moved his hand back and forth, adding a little more each time inside Kise until his wrist was also encased in the tight heat. His hand opened and closed, spreading and playing with the muscles. Multiple fingers poked and touched the blonde’s prostate, causing Kise to moan and scream as Aomine started moving his hand faster. 

"D-Daiki..ah! Take it out..and put it back in.."

The bluenette seemed to understand as he slowly took his whole fist out, covered in lube and body fluids and slowly re entered his hand, groaning at the sight of Kise’s hole being so wide and loose, swallowing his fist right back up. 

“ _Fuck, Kise_.”

The blonde moaned and screamed in pleasure at the sensation and the sound it made, the loud squelching sound, turned him on as well. Aomine’s movement grew faster, causing the noise and Kise’s screams louder. He alternated between closing and opening his fist each time it re entered. 

"D-Dah!ki! I’m gonna..!"

The cop understood as he quickly stroked himself with his left hand, continuing his movements until Kise came for the second time that night, his body arching as his semen fell on to his chest, his hole spasming on his fist. Aomine groan as he moved his left hand faster on his dick and slowly moved his right arm completely out of Kise, grunting at the spread hole. When he was about to come he kept the blonde spread open, his fingers on the outside edges, keeping the asshole gaping. 

"Ryouta…!"

As Aomine came, his seed came in spurts, his cum falling inside Kise. This caused the blonde to groan at the weird feeling. When they had both caught their breathes, they gave each other a sweet kiss before Aomine fell to Kise’s left side, pulling the sheets over them and wrapping the blonde in his arms. He was exhausted, his mind hazy. Clean up can wait. It wasn’t the first time they fell asleep straight after a sexual activity. 

"Daikicchi…"

"Hmmm…?" groaned Aomine sheepishly.

"Thank you for giving me that mind blowing experience."

The bluenette chuckled as he answered, “Same here. But, it’s going to take you a while to heal, but damn that was a sight to see.”

"Daikicchi!"

"What?"

"You pervert!"

"Ha? It was your idea in the first place. You’re just as much as a pervert."

"Hmph. Must be what happens to a person whose around you for so long."

"Oi, shut up and go to sleep." 


End file.
